Center state
by cuddles1234XD
Summary: the guys are seperated and have trouble getting back together. but they meet others who help them on their journy. their destination: Kansas, the center of the U.S.   Story better than summary i promise! R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first um well time writing this type of a story.

ENJOY! CX

It was a little past ten o'clock at night. The boys were creating a battle scenario.

"So where are we again? And why are we doing this?" Private asked. He didn't understand the reason behind this exercise.

"We are in a lair several thousand feet under the Atlantic Ocean, belonging to a strange man named Maldos, and are about to go into a battle four on four thousand!" Kowalski explained. "As for why? Yeah I haven't a clue."

"We are doing this exercise to see how smart you three really are." Skipper informed. "If you haven't noticed I only provided the location and problem. You have done the rest."

"Hmmm. So, so far we have swards, armor, and a few of Rico's guns. All from Rico." Kowalski said.

"And there is only four of us…so we need some sort of strategy to beat four thousand…" Private continued.

"Wrader glipdu gratsiv habld giblogty." Rico added.

"Yes we need a very special well thought out plan Rico. But what?" Kowalski replied.

"Do they know where we are?" Private asked.

"No." Skipper replied. He could almost see the wood burning in Privates head.

"We could sneak around them." Private suggested. If the enemy didn't know their position then the longer they stayed hidden the better.

"You could." Skipper agreed. But he would say no more.

"So then we would need darts too." Kowalski said figuring the situation in his head. "Tranquilizer darts."

"Yup." Rico replied.

"And we could cause some unexplained pass outs." Private added. Now he saw it all coming together. They would sneak around and shoot tranquilizer darts at random victims and when they knocked out enough that they could handle the rest, or ran out of darts, they would attack. It was perfect.

"Yes! And when we run out of darts, then we strike!" Kowalski finished. Or thought he finished.

"What if they catch you?" Skipper calmly. They had to have multiple back up plans.

"Well. Um… then." Kowalski stumbled.

None of them could come up with a plan B. their plan was so great to them that they didn't anticipate it failing. If it ever happened. They didn't know what else to do.

Skipper sighed. "You escape." He explained impatiently. Although he didn't expect them to have a plan B. that was his job. "And then find a map if possible. If not, find something useful. Sneak around taking out one man at a time. And then when you get back to the crowd. Get into a corner. Think of that corner as your base. And protect it." He finished. It was short. And to the point.

"Oh. Yeah. That would work." Kowalski stated. A little embarrassed, it was really very simple.

Skipper smiled. They were very skilled. Very clever and smart. But they still had so very much to learn. Truthfully they were only about twenty percent done with their training. They were very experienced. But a master at martial arts would easily take them down. He wasn't a master. He was only ninety five percent done with his own training. Not a master just yet.

"Only if, Kowalski. Besides, that was a grade A plan. I honestly didn't expect that." Skipper said truthfully. He didn't expect a plan like that. He himself could have thought that up. But they didn't seem…. Experienced enough to think up that. Well apparently they were. And that was something to be proud of. Never mind plan B.

"You really think so?" Private asked hopefully.

"Private, would I say it if I didn't think so?" Skipper responded reassuringly.

"I guess not." He answered.

Rico yawned.

"Get some rest. You deserve it." Skipper said climbing the ladder.

Then he was gone. The boys went to bed. They wanted to sleep.

Skipper was watching out over the streets when he saw it. It wasn't plane. It was far too low. And there was no such thing as a hover car. But coming straight towards him, twenty or so yards above the ground were two lights. He didn't know what they were.

He went back down to the HQ. It was now twelve thirty. He woke up the guys and explained what he saw.

"I don't know Skipper." Kowalski replied baffled, "It does seem out of the ordinary."

Skipper was pacing in front of them. "What could it be? It wasn't a plane or a car. What else Stays close to the ground and hovers?" He asked Kowalski.

"Well, it could be a child's toy." He suggested.

"No It wa-" A loud crash interrupted him. They all looked at each other with confusion for

A minute before jumping out and rushing to the scene.

Crashed in front of the zoovineer shop was a vehicle. It looked like it might have been oval in shape with four spiked wings and a cars' front end.

But that's not what surprised them. Floating before them on his little segway. That was the last thing that

They wanted.

Skipper immediately started growling at him.

Yeah it's short for what I usually write. But it will get better. I promise!


	2. Dissapear

The four of them got into their fighting stances. Blowhole usually brought trouble with him. But where was it. They had been standing there for at least ten minutes. But no one had done anything. Skipper was still growling at Blowhole. Blowhole had a small little grin on his face. That's what Skipper was growling about.

"Now Skipper, you don't want me to hurt you do you?" Blowhole asked with fake sympathy.

"Ha! You couldn't hurt me bad enough Blowhole." Skipper mocked, "I'd still beat you."

Blowhole growled at the comment. He didn't like being mocked.

"I'm not going to hurt you silly pen-gu-ins. No, I'm going to spread you out. Split you up. You will never see each other again! Mwahahaha!" Blowhole exclaimed. He was happy. He felt accomplished. He would finally rid himself of the dreaded Pen-gu-ins. They would never spoil his plans again!

"What?" Private said worried. He wouldn't survive without them. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. He needed them. And when he thought about it, he needed Skipper the most. Skipper might've been rough, and at times a little air headed. But he always, always, listened, and was there. It didn't matter if he was tired, aggravated, or pissed off. He would always ignore that and listen. It seemed to be a second instinct for him. And he almost always gave the right advice. It was a talent. Private knew, that if he got separated from the guys, he would be dead in three days tops. Because they listened and gave advice to, but Skipper had seen more, and was much wiser, although he didn't seem it. Most of all, he would miss them. Terribly.

"You're a mad man." Skipper stated taken back. Blowhole was evil, but this was new. Skipper didn't expect that. He couldn't imagine being separated and never reunited. It was a sad thought. Because unlike what he did with Manfredi and Johnson, he would never forget Kowalski Rico and Private. HHis heart would break in two if he never saw them again. He never thought about this situation.

"Ha! You will never be together again! Then I can finally seek revenge on this puny world! And all that it has done to me!" Blowhole shouted.

"You know, holding a grudge isn't good for ones' health." Kowalski stated. It wasn't really. It drove one insane. Take Blowhole for an example. Besides, holding grudges made life unhappy.

"What?" Blowhole asked, confused.

"Well it's not." Kowalski said defensively.

Skipper cocked an eyebrow at him. This wasn't the best time for a science lesson.

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we? You sill pen-gu-ins have destroyed my every plan for revenge. But with you all gone, there will be no one to stop me! Mwahaha! And instead of trying to kill you all again, I went for something, more. Something that will rock your worlds. I promise you, when I'm done… you will never lay eyes on on another again!" Blowhole explained, confidently, and evilly.

"No blowhole!" Skipper shouted. He didn't like that idea. Or how much fun Blowhole was getting out of it. "You don't know that your plan will work. We _will_ stop you. Don't get your hopes up.

"Right because, two hearts will always re-join one another." Private added confidently.

"Yeah let's just get things going huh?" Blowhole said impatiently.

He pressed some buttons on his little segway and manically laughed. Skipper charged at him, knocking him of his hovering vehicle. They started to wrestle. Skipper punched at him. Blowhole smacked back. Seeing how useless his efforts were, Skipper decided to try something else. He jumped off of Blowhole. Then jumped back onto him. Only this time, he landed on Blowholes Breathing hole. Hanging on with his life as Blowhole thrashed around. Blowhole whipped Skipper off just before he choked to death.

He got back on his segway and faced Skipper. He was now back on his feet and ready to jump again. He looked very irritated, annoyed. He looked as if he was going to kill someone. And that someone was Blowhole.

"URGH! You never give up! I have beaten you this time Skipper! Face it!" Blowhole screamed outraged.

"Blowhole, you will never win." Skipper growled.

Then the segway started to hum. It sounded like a machine warming up. It was weird. They had no idea what was about to happen.

It came out of nowhere. It was so unexpected. A light came out of the front of the segway. It landed on Kowalski and ran him up and down like a scanner. Then Poof! He was gone.

"Kowalski!" Private screamed, frightened. More like terrified. What did Blowhole do to Kowlaksi? Where did he go? Was he vaporized? Private was afraid to find out. He only hoped that wherever he was, Kowalski was ok.

"What did you do Blowhole!" Skipper shouted. No one just disappears. Where did Blowhole send Kowalski? Skipper had to find out. Kowalski was probably nervous. Having no idea of what your location is can be frightening.

"You will never know." He laughed.

Then the same thing happened to Rico.

"No! RiCO!" Private cried. They were both gone now. Now he was next. He knew it. He was terrified. What possessed Blowhole to do this? Why couldn't he just move on? What was the point in putting them through this?

"Blowhole I swear-" But Skipper was cut off. Because, he was gone too. He just disappeared. There was no evidence that he had been standing there a few seconds ago. It was weird. Unnatural. And it scared Private. Terrified him. Blowholes' plan was working. He was _actually_ going to win this time. And if he won…If he won… Then he would never see them again. He would never see anyone ever again. The life that he had settled so nicely into… was being taken away from him. His heart was cracking. He would lose all of his friends. His family.

Blowhole aimed his segway ray thing that had sent Privates friends away at him. The last thought that went through his mind before he too disappeared was… Why?

Then he was gone too. And the four of them were thrown into an adventure that would put their friendship, their brotherhood, and their hearts, to the test.

MWAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed! They will never meet again! –Blowhole.


	3. Florida heart race

_**I have been trying to better my Private POV writing so Privates part of the story will probably be more in depth than the others. But I will write them in the order which they were transported. So Kowalski is first.**_

_**Enjoy! (Wow I say that a lot)**_

Kowalski didn't understand what had happened. He was in New York, then he was on a warm sandy shore. He didn't know where he was. But he knew that he had been in the Central park zoo. Now he was on a beach. It wasn't very warm, because it was the dead of night. He was alone, the only sound he heard was the chirping of crickets and the waves softly hitting the sandy shore. There was really nothing for him to do. It was dark, no one would be able to see him, so he pondered the past few minutes. Trying to figure out what had happened and where he might be. It was Blowhole. The last thing that he saw was Blowholes segway pointed at him. There was a light that came out of the front of it and hit him. And he was gone. Blowhole had managed to create a teleportation device. He was thinking about how Blowhole could've done that and where he was for a while. But the light from the rising sun interrupted his thoughts.

The sun rising meant that there would be people soon. He had to get out of sight. A penguin on a warm beach was unnatural. He found an alley in between two beach mansions. They were three stories high and wide as a caste. They were giants. They towered over Kowalski like the skyscrapers back in New York. Just not as high. They looked it though, because they were very close together. Kowalski couldn't stretch his arms out without hitting a wall.

And that's where he was now, in between two giants scared. He was alone. And deathly afraid of his surroundings. He didn't know what to do. That was normally Skippers' job. He was the one that had always kicked them into gear. _Where is Skipper when you really need him?_ Kowalski thought. If Skipper hadn't been transported too, than he probably had gotten rid of Blowhole by now. And if Kowalski knew Skipper, which he did, Then Skipper would be furiously trying to find him. He would stop at nothing. That thought calmed Kowalski down a little. Enough to get his mind under control and organized.

First things first, he had to find out where he was. He had to be somewhere tropical. Someplace where it was always warm. It was the middle of October. It shouldn't be this warm up north. He had to be in the gulf coast. Texas, Arizona, Georgia, Florida, Mexico. Central America. All territories, countries under Mexico (Yes Mexico is in Central America.) Down until South America. And then now lower than the southern boarder of Brazil. What time period, he had no idea. He could still be in the 21st century. Or a different time. But Kowalski had a feeling he was still in the 21st century. Blowhole was smart. But he probably couldn't time travel. Yet. That would make things easier. And he could worry about that later anyway.

Now he had to do some eves dropping. That was the only way that he would be able to find out where he was. He was shaking though. Something he hadn't done in a long time. He knew right away that it was because of Skipper. If something went wrong, Skipper would fix it. Usually. And if he wasn't around, sick, or unconscious –which didn't happen a lot- Kowalski always had Rico and Private. They could always help him. In other words he never had to anything alone.

So now he had to summon his full courage. He was alone. No one was going to help him when they didn't know him. And no human would ever just tell him the directions to New York. They didn't understand animals. They weren't smart enough. He wished they were though. Then animals wouldn't have to be in cages.

Kowalski shook his head. He was off topic. He had to get out in the streets. Hiding from the humans of course. But he had to get out of the alleyway. But he couldn't. Every time he got close to the exit. HE jumped back. He tried again. And again…and again. But he couldn't get out.

_Come on, Kowalski!_ He thought to himself. Urging himself to get out of the alley. _Skipper could do it. But I'm not Skipper. I could act like him until I get out of here. No. No I can't. He has no fear when it comes to this stuff. And I do. But this is easy. He wouldn't be afraid to talk out of an _alley._ He would walk out cautiously. Making sure that he wouldn't be seen. But he wouldn't be afraid. _Kowalski argued…with himself. _He also would be denting my head right now if he saw me like this. He trained me for this. Bravery, stealth, logic. How to stay hidden. How to think defensively in unknown areas. Skipper had taught it all to us. To me. For this _exact_ situation. Or something like it. I can't let him down now. NO. I _must_ do this. Simple. Walk out. Hide. Sneak around. Eaves drop. Simple. Just pretend he's watching you. This is just a simulation. A test. _

Kowalski decided on that. This was just a test. He would be fine. He'd make it out alive. Of course. Skipper would never let him die.

HE was ashamed. What if Skipper needed help. Here he was thinking that Skipper would save the day. Like he always does. Skipper needed help too. He needed to be saved too. Some times. Just because Skipper is brave, and clever, and knows how to carry things out (Missions, rescues, snooping, spying ect.), didn't mean he always had the upper hand. T didn't mean that he could never be captured. Or hurt. Tortured. No. Skipper needed help to. He would continue to think that this was a test. Just to calm his nerves. But he would find Skipper. Or they would meet. He would help save himself. It wasn't _Just_ Skippers job. It was his life. Therefore his responsibility too.

Kowalski walked out of the Alleyway. His life. He would help save it. _Help_ being the key word there. There was a poster about two feet to his left. It was leaning against the wall behind it. He dived behind it and looked out. The beach that was so empty twenty minutes ago, was now filled with people. Not packed. But there were a lot of people. Swimming, bogie boarding, wake surfing. And wave jumping. Others were tanning, or just watching. It was the normal beach vacation spot. Then there were people walking the streets, going in and out of stores, some with small bags and others with arms full of bags. There were kids skate boarding, people riding bikes, and a few people on roller skates. More people were at food stands, or carts filled with merchandise, sunglasses, water bottles, hats, wacky things that really look quite odd. This place had vacation written all over it. Well except for the workers. But they were ok too. They were making money.

Kowalski had to concentrate. He had to listen to some conversations…

"Yo, man. Did you use the jump today?"

"Naw dude, had homework to do."

"Homework? Dude why do you waste your time with that? It's like, boring, and…boring. Skating is way better."

"I don't know man, I need good education to get to where I'm going."

"Where is that exactly? Fancy prancy land? Ha!"

"Well, if I want a _smart_, girl with a good job, and support a family, then I'm gunna need a good paying job, too. And good jobs come with a good, well rounded education. You should try it. The boring classes lead to some really cool ones."

"Guh. I guess I could try."

That conversation didn't help at all. _At least some people care to study._ Kowalski thought. But he quickly snapped back into eaves drop mode and honed in on another conversation.

"This place is beautiful honey."

"Yeah. I love it. Too bad we have to leave in a few days."

"Yeah well that's in a few days. We can still have fun for now."

"Oh, baby. That sounds delightful."

"We can do it.."

"well if we.."

Kowalski snapped away from that one. Imagery not needed. He looked around for another conversation. When he found one, he had to stress himself to hear it over everything else.

"Look. We are here for three more days. Can you two get along until then? You may even have fun."

"Fine. But he started it."

"Don't blame each other. You both were oinvolved you both get equal punishment."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Not important. But Kowalski didn't expect it to be easy. It was a vacation place. People wouldn't be talking about where they were. Just what they would be doing for the next few days, or what they did do. But some had other conversations. Those were the ones that he had to find.

He listened to another one. Hopping it was the right one.

"OK so we went here, here, and here.."

"The water park was fun mommy."

"Yes it was."

"Where dop we go now magic map keeper. Who cant read a map."

"We've been here, here, and here."

"Oh well soo-oorry."

Another unimportant conversation. He hoped he would find one soon. Then some one stopped right in front of him. He ducked behind the poster and listened.

"You are making this so difficult!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Can't we just enjoy our vacation and leave the home crap at home!"

"It wasn't my idea to come to Tampa Bay! I don't like Florida!"

"Uhg! Why can't you just deal with it!"

"Hey come back here!"

Kowalski didn't need to listen to anything else. He knew now. He was in Tampa Bay, Florida. Now there was a new problem… What now? What did he do next?

That was answered for him. He wasn't paying attention and didn't realize that he was out of cover.

A woman screamed. "A PENGUIN! OH HE'S GOING TO PECK AT US AND KILL US! I SAW THEM BEFORE! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" She shrieked and ran.

Kowalski didn't know people were such nut jobs. A penguin didn't attack anyone for no good reason. Well if they weren't evil. Which Kowalski wasn't. Kowalski wasn't evil. He would kill himself if he was. It made him nauseous just thinking about it.

He couldn't think long because a police with a rope on a pole showed up.

Kowalski ran. Instinct leading the way. Kowalski was grateful that he learned how to listen to instinct and let it take over. So far, it was saving his feathery behind. He ran passed people who gasped and jumped out of the way. The Police man was right behind him. He ran through the streets. Turning left, then right, then left again, and another two rights, and so on and so forth. But the whole time the police was right behind him. If Kowalski so much as stumbled, it was all over. But he couldn't let that happen. He was smaller so rocks, pebbles, twigs, and such were larger for him than the police. He jumped over them when he saw them, not willing to take the chance of tripping on it. He kept running…long after his side started to hurt him. Long after he started to get dizzy. He let instinct lead the way. And it didn't say to stop running. So Kowalski kept running. He could hear the police breathing heavy. He was starting to get tired.

But he could take a brake. Another police car pulled right in front of Kowalski. He had little time to react. He turned on a dime and ran down an alleyway. Good thing it was there or Kowalski would've run into a wall. He ran straight to the end. Darting out the other side right before another police car pulled up to block him. He felt the wind from the cars sudden stop on his feathers. _That was close._ Kowalski thought. _Too close._

He kept running. But there was a new policeman now. And he was more fit than the last one. And closing in on Kowalski. Fast. He felt the rope from the animal catcher (Kowalski forgot what it was called. And quite frankly, he didn't care at the moment) Hit his tail. Fear made him speed up. This was going to kill him. He was going to die from over exertion. He was just going to fall over. Dead.

They ran for a while. Kowalski was ale to keep a distance from the police. For the time being. He was getting tired. Extremely so. He felt himself slow down. He hated it. But he couldn't go any faster. He had to slow down or he really _would_ die from over exertion.

Kowalski felt the rope hit his back. The new guy was catching up to him. Kowalski kept running. He dared to take a quick glance around. He wasn't in the city-vacation sport anymore. He was in a grassy area. He was too scared to feel the grass whipping his lower body. He didn't feel it at all. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was the fact that he _had_ to get away. Not be caught.

He felt the rope whip his neck. Running as fast as he could. Then he hit it. Ran straight off of solid ground and into water. He didn't even know what kind of water he was in. But like a penguin should, he shot through it. Getting as much distance as possible between him and the humans. These people were nuts. He missed New York. People were weird there. But they would just shrug off or gasp at seeing a penguin on the street. Or return them to the Zoo. Or just pretend that they didn't see anything. Some freaked. But not enough to cause hysteria. Not enough to grab many people's attention.

He thought about this as he shot through mossy water. It had a tint of green, and had many different plants in it. He also saw a fish once in a while. Not caring, or taking the time, to figure out what it was. Most were big though.

After swimming until he needed air, Kowalski popped his head out of the water. He knew where he was right away. In a marsh. There were patches of squishy land. Moss land it looked to be. The type that you wouldn't trust to stand on. Other moss and sea plants popped out of the waters' surface, here and there. There were also fish that jumped out of the water once in a while. Catching food Kowalski thought. Some fish did eat insects. Kowalski was treading water. Not moving in any direction. He kicked his legs to stay afloat and used his arms to help. But other than that. He was still. Bobbing up and down in the water. Observing.

He looked around. That was all there was to see. Moss, sea plants, the occasional land patch, and fish. He thought he saw something on the horizon. A woodland maybe? He took off swimming. Whatever it was. It was in the opposite direction of the city-vacation spot. The further away the better.

He swam for a while. Popping up every once in a while to get a breath of air and look around. It was all pretty much the same. Moss, sea plants, occasional land patches, jumping fish.

He Looked around as he swam. His heart finally calming down. The police always meant trouble for animals. But that was a story for another time.

He was looking around at all the life under the surface. That's when he hit it. The land. It was dirt. Or sand. Maybe both. But it was hard. It would probably leave a bump on his head. He really didn't care at the moment. He was tired. So solid land was a good thing. Weather or not he hit his head on it.

He climbed up onto soggy grass. What would you expect from climbing onto a land mass that was right next to a marsh?

He laid there for a while. Letting his heart rate get back to its normal thump thumping instead of Thumpthump thumpthump thumpthump. He also let his breathing return to normal as well. Resting. Grateful that Skipper had heightened his cardio-respiratory endurance. He took a deep breath. The air around him smelt like a swamp, and flowers, and plants. The moss and weeds. Enjoying it for a short time because now he had to find a way back to New York.

It was indeed a woodland that Kowalski had seen on the horizon. He started to walk through. Hoping to find some one who wouldn't chase him away.

The trees above him made him feel like he was in a haunted forest. Barely letting any light hit the forest floor. But it was also comforting. Kowalski didn't know why. But he felt an awkward sense of calmness in the forest. Then again. Forests always calmed him. Skipper too. Skipper was more at ease in a forest. Though he never explained why. Now Kowalski knew why he didn't explain. He couldn't because he didn't know why.

He walked into a circle of tight trees. There was one split directly ahead of him. But the other trees looked like they had grown together. It was odd. Very strange. It was almost like someone had planed thins. Maybe to be a meeting place. Or a campsite. Battle ground, or execution site. The thought of execution sent a chill up his spine.

He was standing in the middle or the odd tree cirle.

But he wasn't alone.

About twenty or so Monkey's. Kowalski didn't know what they were. They had ,not fluffy, sort of fat, soft looking tails. They were long. Not longer than their body. Equal to the main part. If you included the tail. The tail was half of the full body length. They were mostly light brown. Now very light but not dark. Getting darker where the limbs meet the central body (Shoulders, neck, ankles.) Their feet and hands, along with their faces were also a dark brown color. they had a strap around their chest, suggesting that they had a sward, spear or other weapon with them. Some of them were holding knives. Like early civilization knives. Native American knives. Close to the native American knife than the early civilization. Still deadly.

Kowalski screamed a short burst of surprise. He didn't even think about the native secies to this area. He wished he had. These guys looked deadly. And showed no emotion.

Kowalski having no where to run, didn't move. His heart rate spead back up and he felt like hyperventilating. But he wanted to keep his dignity. So he controlled his breathing. He was sick of running. And tired. He felt worn out. All he wanted to do was rest. But deep in the woodland so he would be hidden should the humans com looking for him.

He was still scared.

And then, changing his mind completely, another monkey jumped down right in front of him. He suppressed a screech and jumped back. Losing his balance and falling on his but.

The monkey laughed. He stuck out a hand and said "Hello mate, I'm Mike. This is my tribe. The Woolly Tribe. Only ones brave enough to take the name of our species. Sorry for the rude welcome. We didn't want you runnen' off. Dangerous beasts be lurking out there. Didn't want you to get hurt." He had a very friendly voice. A friendly posture to. He was almost completely relaxed. Almost. \But Kowalski suspected the beasts.

"I-It's ok. I'm just a little jumpy. It's a long, un normal story." Kowalski replied taking Mikes hand.

Mike hoisted Kowalski up and Smiled.

When Kowalski looked around he was astounded. All the others were smiling now too. Their looks of pure emotionless stares must have been to intimidate him not to try to escape. It worked.

"He looked back at Mike. "Oh And my name id Kowalski."

_**That was a little difficult. Mastermindhunter helped me along. The marsh part was her idea. **_

_**If you want you can look up Woolly Monkey. They are cute. And apparently buff. Strong. **_

_**Rico is up next. That should be fun.**_


	4. Snowy dangers

_**Please tell me if this starts to get confusing. I will change it… somehow. Well like I said. In order which they disappeared. **_

_**So here's RICO!**_

_**Sorry if it seems shorter and less interesting than Kowalski. I am having major writers block on him. Hope it's not too bad.**_

_**Anyway here it is.**_

Rico was worried about Kowalski. He was about to charge at Blowhole. But then, all of a sudden he was surrounded by snow. He blinked and rubbed his eyes for a few minutes. He had to be dreaming. He couldn't be alone. He needed someone. He would turn back into the crazed maniac that he was before Skipper and Kowalski came along, if he didn't have someone with him.

"Uh-uh" He said, scared. He said it fro two reasons. One, he wouldn't turn back. Two, he wasn't alone. He would find someone.

That he knew. And if he gave up, he would make skippers or Kowalski's voice eco in the back of his mind.

He was surrounded by snow. A few ever greens here spread out around him. They weren't close together. But not very far apart either. They were covered with snow. Everything was.

There was nothing for him to do. Absentmindedly, he waited for an order from Skipper. After sitting in the middle of nowhere for a while, Rico remembered that he was alone. Skipper wouldn't be giving him an order.

He walked over to a tree and sat down. Everything was still. There was no wind. No movement. Nothing.

He sat there for a while, thinking.

He would have to find a way back to New York. Back to Skipper and Private. Then they would go save Kowalski. Skipper has probably started the planning. He probably beat Blowhole already. Just like Skipper did after Blowhole destroyed his voice.

It wasn't a good memory. How he lost his voice. But he was glad to know that Skipper had his back. And Kowalski. Rico didn't know about Private. He never gat the chance to find out. He knew that Private did too. Just didn't know how well.

Rico thought about how he would find out where he was and how to get home. He didn't see anyone so far. That meant he would have to go look.

Rico wasn't so sure about moving out from under the tree. He felt safe there. Hidden. Like the world wouldn't see him there.

Wrong.

He was still thinking when he heard a gun shot. It was very loud. He knew weapons. Human ones not so much. But he knew enough about human weapons to know that the gun that was just fired was a shot gun. Double barrel. Very close and pointed in his direction.

Not good.

The gun fired again, taking off some of the tree bark near Rico's left flipper.

Now was a good time to run. And he did.

Rico took off like a bullet (no pun intended,). He ran to the first tree he met and climbed it. He needed to see who was shooting at him. Skipper always told him, if you get a chance to look, see who's attacking you. Rico looked out at the direction that the gun was fired from and saw a man.

He was dressed head to toe in brown furry clothing. It looked warm. And was probably useful to a hunter in this weather. Rico saw that the hunter also had a bow and another gun. He had weapons.

It took Rico a minute to slap himself. He had weapons too. He wasn't going to use explosives. Skipper was right about one thing, his use of explosives needed to be controlled. And Rico couldn't control it.

Rico took out a grappling gun. He would fly from tree to tree until he got far away from the hunter. He couldn't find his friends if he was dead.

Rico aimed the gun at the closest tree and shot. It was a direct hit. The hook wrapped around the tree. Rico released the trigger and was pulled to the tree. He did this many more times. The hunter saw him each time and ran after him.

He shot at Rico. Missing by half an inch. Way too close. He continued to Shoot.

Rico went to the next tree and came to a terrifying realization.

He ran out of trees. There were no more trees that lead away from the hunter. He couldn't stay there. The hunter would eventually hit him. And he couldn't go back for the same reason. He had to jump down and run.

Rico was afraid to. Deathly afraid to jump down. He would be dead meat for sure.

A bullet flew by his flipper. Missing it by less than a tenth of an inch. That gave him the bravery to jump down. Really he was just more afraid of sitting and doing nothing while he got shot at than running for his life.

Rico Jumped down and ran. Never turned around. The hunter was missing though.

Bullets flew by on Rico's left and right. Sometimes missing him by inches, others not so far away. He got grazed a few times. Giving him little cuts on his arm mostly. One graved his head.

Rico made himself a smaller target by jumping to his stomach and sliding away from the hunter. Fear kept him going.

Then he fell. Without warning he fell. It was a cliff.

Rico fell onto an area of rock and snow that jutted out of the cliff.

He quickly looked around. It wasn't a cliff. It was a canyon. The other side ad no steps or ledges that popped out like the ledge that he was on now. The other side was a straight fall to the bottom.

Rico was glad that he wasn't on that side.

He heard a 'Cha-Chink' and looked up to see that the hunter was right above him. He didn't fall onto the ledge. But he was reloading. Rico didn't have much time. He turned towards the hunter. Scared. He was going to die. Then he looked down.

He mentally slapped himself. He was standing right in front of a cave.

He ran inside just in time. The bullets grazed his tail.

Once inside Rico turned around and looked out of the mouth of the cave. The hunter didn't jump down. Rico heard the hunter cursing to himself. "I will catch you stupid bird!" he shouted. Then Rico heard him walk away. He was glad. That was scary. He could've died at any moment. It was a good thing the hunter had a lousy shot. Most of the time anyway. His head hurt. He knew it was the cut that he got from the bullet grazing his head. It still hurt. Stung badly. His arms did too. At least it was over. He was no longer in danger.

For now.

He waited for a while, just to make sure the hunter was really gone.

He didn't want to go deeper into the cave. Not alone. If one of the guys were with him he would be pulling them into the cave. But somehow, being alone really made the small things, very frightening. He couldn't go deeper. Fear wouldn't let him.

He started to really miss the guys. He had to carry on. For them. So he could find them. They would be proud of how well he was doing. They would be happy for him and want him to continue.

He made up his mind. He would continue on. But not down the cave.

He climbed back up out of the canyon and looked around.

There was nothing but snow and tree's and more snow. And it was snowing. Thousands upon thousands of small little white dots falling to the ground. The ski was gray, there wasn't a single patch of sunlight anywhere.

He started walking. There had to be a way home. Someone had to live here. There had to be someone besides the hunter that was here. There was a hunter. He had to be hunting something.

He walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Until he couldn't walk anymore. There was nothing here but snow and trees and snow and trees and more snow and more trees and snow. It was all snow. Everywhere. On the trees on the ground, in the air, landing all over him.

Everything was white.

Everything was white.

Everything. Was white.

Everything. No trees no ground, just white. Just snow. Just cold. Just white.

No not just white. It was a white out. Rico got himself lost in a blizzard!

Rico freaked. What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? Everything was white. Where was he?

He hated to admit it. He really did. But he really needed Skipper. Skipper wouldn't be freaking out. He would be asking Kowalski for options and figuring out what to do. He was the leader, the one who got hem through these things. They were just the team mates. No. they weren't just team mates. They were Brothers. And right now he was missing his brothers.

Rico wasn't the planner. He wasn't the smart one. He was the dangerous weapon guy. He didn't have the brains to survive this. What if the hunter came back? What if he froze to death? What if-

He was a penguin. What was he thinking? Penguins are built for this weather. He just had to look out for the hunter.

And randomly falling branches.

Rico was standing still, on alert, watching for the hunter. When he felt a something hit his head. Hit fast and hard. And it was big. AND, it knocked him out.

When he woke up he was in a cave. There was a fire flickering right next to him. The cave wasn't cold, it was warm. Rico could


	5. Miki

_**I know Rico's chapter wasn't the best. Hopefully Skipper's will be better. **_

_**Oh and just so you know before hand. Miki and Skipper do not like like each other. The word nice means temperament wise. Friendly. It's a friendship sort of like.i have no OC match ups in this story. No love. Just so you know that's all.**_

_**Enjoy! :D **_

Skipper was ready to kill. When he got his hands on Blowhole the sick minded dolphin would be dead meat. He couldn't believe that two of his comrades had just vanished before his very eyes. He was getting ready to charge when the scene changed. The concrete walls of the zoo and the glass window of the zooveneer shop were gone. And in their place was rock. Rack and grass and more rock. He had no idea where he was. But he would have to find out.

He calmed himself down and took a look around. He was on a little island. The only buildings he could see were two or three houses and a lighthouse. That was it. It was early morning, the light on the lighthouse was still rotating, sending a beam of light across the ocean. Skipper hated to say so during a situation like this, but it was beautiful. The island gave off a sense of bliss. The waves crashing on the rocks gave the island a steady rhythm. The whistling wind gave a small melody. The lighthouse gave the island beauty. And the puffins that were flocking to the grass covered rocks gave the island life.

Skipper shook his head. Puffins! There were puffins. Many, many puffins flying above the island. Landing on the rocks and in the grass. When they were all sitting peacefully on the racks around him, they took up a fourth of the land. He felt out of place. He was, and he always was. But now he felt extremely out of place. Because he was the only penguin surrounded by a massive flock of puffins.

But they didn't look like Hans. They were more sophisticated. They didn't walk around like he did. As Skipper looked and watched, none of them acted like Hans. They all stood slightly slouched, symbolizing relaxation. They didn't pay any attention to him. That was good. He didn't have to worry about them. But that was also bad. It meant that he would have to go up and talk to one of them. They could just walk away. They could turn around and have the whole flock attack him. Either way he wasn't going to find out where he was. There was a slight chance that they would actually answer him.

He was contemplating walking up to one of them when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around. He didn't get into his fighting stance though. Surprisingly. This was good because staring at him, not two inches away from his face was a puffin. A female. She was about the same height as he was. Her beak was a bright orange-red color. It had more of an orange tint to it though. Halfway down, towards her face, the beak turned yellow. It didn't fade into yellow, it just turned yellow. It was a small section. After that there was a black section that continued down her beak until it almost hit her face, then it turned back into yellow. Where the top of her beak met her head the feathers were black. This started a thick black line of feathers that went around her face and down the back of her neck. Around her eyes and middle and bottom part of her beak her feathers were white. The pattern of white feathers was only on the front and sides of her face, and the front top of her neck. The middle and bottom of her neck was black. She looked as if she had a black necklace. The black line of feathers that went around her face merged with the black feathers of her neck. Her back and sides along with her wings and tail were also black. So she looked like she was wearing a cape. Her chest and stomach were covered with white feathers. She was white all around her feet and the bottom edge of her tail. Where the tail met the rest of her body. She had taller feet than a penguin. They were about twice the size. She had tree webbed toes an each foot. The tips of her toes were black. Her feathers were glossy. Her beak was too. She was a nice looking Puffin.

She stared at him with reddish-pink eyes. Her eyes gave off the impression that she was still young. They were glossy and curious. Happy. They reminded him of Privates eyes. Innocent.

"Hiya." She said happily, smiling. She had a sweet sounding voice. Like a young school girls.

Skipper knew then that she was young. Older than a child but not quite an adult yet. Naïve. Beside her were two other female Puffins with the same looks. But they were shorter than she was. They seemed less happy too. Not nervous, more or less annoyed. And their feathers were dull. Their beaks looked glossy though. Must be a puffin thing.

Skipper himself probably didn't look happy either. But he realized that he had a look of confusion on his face. He replaced it with a more calm looking expression ass he responded. "Hi." He said calmly. He really didn't know what else to say. He was trying to be careful. There was over a thousand puffins and only one of him. He didn't want to say anything to piss them off.

She giggled. "We don't usually see penguins here." She stated, nicely. She never saw one anyway. He was a regular penguin. White head white neck, white tummy, and black back, black flippers. The back of his head was black. She had seen one. But he was a passer by. She had never seen a penguin actually stand on the island. This one had an orange beak. The other one's looked more yellow. His feet were the same color. But he had captivating blue eyes. She couldn't say that though. The girls would think that she liked him. Gross. He looked nice though. He didn't look like he was going to hurt anyone.

"Well I've never been here before." Skipper replied, keeping his calm tone of voice.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Where is here exactly?" Skipper asked. He needed to know where he was.

"You are on Machias Seal Island in the gulf of Maine." One of the other females replied begrudged. She didn't sound like she wanted to be where she was, talking to him.

"Maine?" Skipper said confused. Why would Blowhole send him there?

"Yup. Where did you come from?" The happier puffin asked, well, happily.

"New York. Manhattan." He replied.

"Then why don't you go home. Penguins aren't welcome here." One of the grumpy ones said.

Skipper thought for a minute. "If I'm not welcome here then why am I not being attacked?" he asked. If penguins weren't allowed here than they would send more than three girls to get rid of him.

She growled and stormed off.

"Don't mind him Lola." The other unhappy girl said walking off after, Lola?

The only one left was the friendly one.

"Oh don't mind them. They woke up one the wrong side of the nest." She said apologetically. He was allowed here. It was a beautiful island. Humans hadn't touched it much. Only three little houses, a lighthouse, and the power house that made the lighthouse work.

Skipper watched them for a few seconds. "I guess so." He agreed.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

Skipper gave her a confused look.

"My names Miki." (Me-key) She smiled at him. She was hoping to get his name. He looked lost. Names were a good way to start conversations. She had figured that out through talking to the flock. She was glad that she wasn't part of the leader family. They were all a family, but there was a specific line of flock leaders. The child of the current flock leader always passed their power onto their child. And then he would mate and the cycle would continue. She didn't remember any ones name. The only names she could remember were Lola's, Kiku's, and her parents. She remembered the flock leaders name too. Mohola and Rolin.

"Skipper." Skipper replied. Mimi. It sounded more tropical. So did Lola. But he didn't think he should say anything.

"Skipper? Did you get made fun of a lot?" She asked interested. It was an unusual name. She expected something else. Something more normal.

Skipper sighed. "Yes I did. And still do." He said. It was true. The Hoboken Zoo. That is where they never grew up. They were adults. All of them. Some were children. But they all made fun of his name.

"Oh. Does it bother you?" She asked sympathetically. It had to be tiresome to have people make fun of you all the time.

Skipper shrugged. "No, not anymore. When I was younger it did." It didn't bother him anymore. Children made fun of others. And he grew up. Obviously they didn't

"Oh. I guess that's a good thing." Miki replied. She saw her father look at her over Skipper's shoulder. Skipper sounded like a good guy. She didn't like him. but she didn't think she be bothered if she had a friend like him. So far he was a nice guy anyway.

Her father didn't like her talking to anyone out of the flock. She could it in his eyes. He wasn't happy. That wasn't good.

"What brought you here?" She asked trying to ignore her father's gaze.

Skipper had to think of an excuse. She wouldn't believe him if he told her the truth. He didn't even fully believe it himself. "I guess I made a wrong turn." He said. He didn't do that a lot. Make wrong turns. He usually never got lost. He had an internal compass.

"Oh we do that sometimes." She said. The flock did that sometimes. Then they had to stop somewhere before turning around.

"We?" Skipper asked. "This whole flock? None of them realize they made a wrong turn?" It didn't make sense. One of them had to realize they were going to wrong way.

"Well we have to follow the flock leaders. And you have to stay in your place." Miki explained. She felt a knot form in her stomach. She saw her father walking towards them.

"What do you want water mutt." He demanded.

Skipper turned to him. Water mutt was an offence to penguins. One, because they weren't mutts. Those were dogs of mixed breads. Two because. Just because. It was like calling a dark skinned person a nigro. It was extremely offensive. "Water mutt?" He asked offensively.

"Papa." Miki said surprised. You don't call a penguin a water mutt. It was rude. And everyone knew that penguins don't particularly like that.

"You heard what I said."

"I would prefer not to be called that." Skipper said annoyed. It was very rude to call a penguin a water mutt.

"Well that's too bad. Penguins aren't birds. Their fish with beaks." He stated.

"Penguins are birds you flying fool. No gills, no scales, no fins. We have feathers. We have lungs, we breathe air. We have feet. And this-" he raise his flipper in front of the puffins face. "Is a flipper. Not a fin. A flipper." He said angered.

"You don't fly." He countered.

"Neither do ostriches." Skipper shot back. "At least we don't fly into trees!" he stopped caring about pissing them off. This stupid puffin just pissed him off. There was a rule. An unofficial rule that stated certain animals not to be called certain names. Everyone knew the rule. Penguins were not to be called water mutts.

"We don't fly into trees. At least we have the brains not to freeze to death!"

"We don't freeze to death. You're the dumb ones. We have the smarts not to freeze to death!" Skipper replied. An apology would have been fine. But he had to take it further.

"Birds don't swim." He stated annoyed. "It's un natural."

"Well penguins go against nature." Skipper hissed.

"Then you're not a bird."

"Penguins are birds!"

"No they are not. They're water mutts. You're a water mutt."

"I. Am. Not. A. Water Mutt!" Skipper shouted angrily. It took all of his self control not to lash out at this puffin.

That attracted every puffin's attention on the island.

Miki covered her face with her wings. She could feel her cheeks getting warm and rosy red. She wanted to be anyone else's daughter right now. Penguins were birds. Everyone knew that. But her father was so stuck up. He embarrassed her again. She wanted to cry. She let her wings feathers expand, covering her more. She sat down on the ground. The smaller she was the better. Then it was harder for the others to see her.

He growled.

Skipper growled back. How dare he call him a water mutt? Who did he think he was?

A female puffin flew up to them. "Juki. You know the rules." She said sternly. She turned to Skipper. "I'm very sorry for his rude behavior. There's no excuse for it. And he knows better. I swear it's like looking after a child. Please forgive his childish behavior. Well, enjoy your time on the island. All are welcome here. Very few of us are like my husband." She explained apologetically. She grabbed Juki by his beak and pulled him away.

Skipper stayed where he was. After a few minutes the puffins returned to whatever they were doing before. But he stood still calming down. Breathing in and out. Concentrating on caging his anger back up. When he did, he let his mind turn again.

_That_ was Miki's father? Well she must be like her mother. He was a nice girl. She didn't have her father's temper at all.

He turned around. But he didn't see Miki. In her place was a black bundle of feathers.

"Is he gone?" A quiet voice asked. It was Miki. Her father was such a hot head. It was terribly embarrassing.

"Yeah he's gone." Skipper replied calmly. He could tell she was embarrassed. He would be if one of his parents did that. It was one of the few things that could embarrass him nowadays.

She relaxed her feathers and stood up. "Good." She sighed. Her father needed to learn a few things. One was to hold his temper. Keep it under control. And learning some manners wouldn't hurt. "So where were we?" She asked trying to forget the whole incident that had just taken place. She hoped he would get the signal.

"Wait before that. I have a question." Skipper said. He knew she wanted to continue with their previous conversation. But while he was lost he might as well get help. And he would try Privates method. Making a friend or acquaintance. And to do that he needed to know where she came from. Sort of why she hid herself.

"Ok," She sighed. She just wanted to forget her father for a few minutes.

"You don't see eye to eye with your father do you?" He asked assumingly. It sure seemed that way. He was stuck up, unfriendly, and couldn't hold a grip on his temper. And she was nice, friendly, a seemingly understanding person, and didn't seem to have a temper at all.

"No we don't. He doesn't like any other animal outside of the flock. He doesn't want me to get into _danger_." She explained. She said danger in a mocking tone. She didn't think she could get into danger on a small little island. Right now, she and Skipper were surrounded by other puffins. All around them. If Skipper decided to kidnap her he would make it only a few feet until someone saved her. But he didn't seem to be that type of person. And there weren't many visitors to any of the other islands the flock landed on either. His protection was unneeded.

"Well then you might not want to hang around me." Skipper warned.

"Why not?" Miki asked confused.

"Because, danger is attracted to me. I'm a danger magnet." It was true. Where ever he went. Something happened. Mostly to him and the guys. But some civilians were caught up in it too. He wasn't afraid of it. Some of it was exciting. Other times he really hated being a magnet to danger. It depended on his mood, and where he ended up being. Some places were absolutely beautiful. Like this island. Before the puffins arrived. But they did look natural here. He was the one who looked out of place. And he was. He didn't belong here. He belonged in New York. But right now he didn't even belong there. He needed to find the others. Or get a walkie-talkie and hope the guys found one too. He had to find out where they were. So he could find them.

"But I want a taste of it. I want to fly away from my boring flock. I want to do something different. I want to go on an adventure." She said hopefully. She wanted to go somewhere where she could see new things. Where she could be afraid. Where she had something to face. So she could become braver. She wanted to do something. She wanted to be someone important. She wanted to make someone proud of her. And she had no chance of doing that if she stayed with the flock. But she needed someone. Someone who could help her. She needed a partner in crime. A travel buddy. A penguin maybe.

"Are you implying something?" Skipper asked. She sounded like she wanted him to ask her to come with him.

"No." She said defensively. He was good. She didn't expect him to be able to read her like that. "Maybe." She said a little quieter. She really hoped he would let her go with him to where ever he was going.

"You want to come with me?" Skipper asked knowingly. He knew she wanted to. And truthfully he could use some help.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "Um. By the way. Where are you going exactly?"

"I have to look for some friends of mine. They were kidnapped." He said. When he got to know her better he would tell her the truth. If he got to know her better. He was surprised she wanted to go with him.

She didn't know why she thought of him as nice right away. He seemed grumpy. And he didn't sound very nice at first. But she always gave people a chance. And it proved useful. He was actually a nice guy. He didn't have a big temper like her father did. He seemed focused, yet curious at the same time. He was an interesting character so far. Why not dig deeper? Some people were like onions. With many layers. "So it's going to be a long adventure?" She asked. She would have to hope so. She needed to get to know all aspects of adventuring. Exploring. She needed a long journey to become braver. And maybe have some real fun for once.

"Yes it probably will be." He said. There really was no probably. This would be a long adventure. And hopefully. Oh he hoped it would be successful. He needed to find them.

"Then it should be fun. When do we start?" She asked. Walking towards the sea.

"Wait a minute." Skipper said grabbing her wing. "You need to tell your parents." He reminded. She couldn't just leave. Her parents had to know where she was going.

"NO." She whined. "They'll tell me I can't go." She really wanted to go. She wanted to see new things. She just had to go.

"You're not coming with me unless you talk to them." Skipper replied. He was a good negotiator. And she couldn't just leave. It wasn't right.

She sighed. "Fine."

They walked through the crowed of Puffins until they found her parents. They were distinguishable by the red ring on their feet.

"What do you want?" Juki asked rudely.

"Papa." Miki said hesitantly. "I-I want to go with him. I want to go on an adventure." She said shyly.

"You what?" He shouted shocked. She couldn't leave. She was her daughter. He was protective for a reason.

"Papa please. I've always wanted to go somewhere else. I don't want to be just another bird in the flock. I don't want to be just another piece of grass on the rocks. I want to do something." She explained hoping that he would understand.

"No. You can't go." He said forcefully.

Skipper walked away. It was better for them to talk alone. He didn't want to just take her. Her parents deserved to have a say in this. They needed to know why.

"Papa. Please. I may never get the chance to do same thing ever again. My life is boring here. I want to go with him. I want to have a goal" She argued. She loved her father. He was her father. But she wanted him to understand, how much it would mean to her if he let her do this.

"No. it's too dangerous. You could die out there Miki. I-I-I don't want to lose you." He finished with a softer tone. She meant more to him than she would ever realize. And maybe he hadn't shown her that. Maybe he hadn't loved her enough. He didn't want to lose her. Because then. Then he would never be able to love her again. Then he would never get to show her how much he really cared.

"Papa lease listen to me. I'll come back. I'm not going to disappear. I'm not going to go away forever. I just want to know what else is out there. I want to see what other things live out there. I want to see it with my own eyes. I want to go somewhere else. Somewhere out of Maine. I want to experience new things. Explore new things. Please let me go." She pleaded. She would come back. Because he told her. He just told her in the one sentence. He loved her. He didn't want to lose her. But he had to see. He wasn't going to lose her. She would come back. She would return and then she would know. And then they could come with her on her next adventure. Her and her parents.

"No Miki. I can't. I-I." He sighed. "I need to talk to him" He gave in. he couldn't say no. she had presented him with a good reason. All he needed was a guarantee that his daughter would be safe. Then he would let her go. He would give her his blessing and let her go off on her adventure. Then the only problem would be dealing with his worry everyday. And telling Duli. (Do-lee) She won't be very happy

"Really?" She asked happily. "You're going to let me go?" She couldn't believe it. Her father was going to let her go. She couldn't be happier. She gave him a hug. A happy hug. She always loved her father. Deep down. But she loved him a whole lot right now. he was her favorite person in the whole wide world.

He hugged her back then watched her run off to get the penguin. He sighed. He would miss her. She was like a flower that stayed up in every kind of weather. A ray of sunshine, on a cloudy day. She was almost always happy. That was an admiral trait that Miki had. And she loved al lot. He would miss that the most. Because even when he got her mad or upset, or embarrassed her. She still came back after an hour or two and acted like it never happened. She still loved him. And he would miss that.

Skipper was sitting on a rock when he heard Miki calling his name. She sounded happy. That could only mean one thing. Her father said yes. He got up and turned around. He jumped a little started by the fact that she was right there staring at him. "So?" he asked pushing her back a few steps.

"He said yes!" She answered happily. "Well sort of. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh great." He sighed. He didn't really want to talk to Juki. Didn't need to be insulted again.

They walked back to Juki. Skipper was expecting a real good talking to. He expected Juki to be angry as a bat. But he wasn't

He was calm.

"I want to apologize for earlier today." He said. "My actions were, a little immature."

Skipper had many ways to push that. But he decided not to. He didn't need to. And Juki was being polite. "Don't worry about it. The past is done." He replied.

Juki nodded. "Second. I need some guarantees from you." He said more seriously. He needed to know that Miki would be in good hands, while she was gone.

Skipper expected that. He knew that people who acted the way Juki did usually did so to protect someone they cared about. He had been many places around the world. But that one thing was the same. So he nodded. "Of course" he said.

Juki swallowed. "Promise me boy. You'll keep her safe?"

"Of course I will." Skipper replied. He would. that he knew for sure. Miki wouldn't get overly hurt or die on his watch. It just wouldn't happen.

"And you will keep her from death?" he asked. That was the one question that would keep him up at night. He knew that. Miki was a special girl.

"I promise." Skipper replied.

"And you'll return her when the journey comes to a close?"

"I will." Skipper reassured.

"Ok just one more thing. What are you doing exactly? And where are you going?" He needed to know where his baby was. He couldn't just let her go and have no clue to where she was going.

"Well I need to find my friends. But I don't know where we're going. Probably no where near here." Skipper informed. He hated the fact that he didn't know where to start. He needed to know where he was going. He needed a location of interest. " South will be the first direction we travel." He added. Maine was up north. So one of them would be down south.

Juki sighed. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to watch her vanish into the horizon. But he knew that there was always one. Always one who felt the calling to do something so much more than what they were doing already. And he was saddened by the fact that it had to be his baby. But he would let her go. Let her follow her calling. "You'll keep her safe?" He had to ask him again. He had to make sure. He wasn't even a hundred percent sure he should let her go. But he wanted to say yes before he changed his mind.

"She'll be safe. I'll make sure she returns safe and sound. Don't worry." Skipper reassured. He knew that Juki would worry though. He knew that Juki would never fully trust him until he returned Miki home. He knew that Juki would worry himself to death about Miki. And he was tempted to tell Miki to stay. But Miki was all pepped up about being able to go with him to find the guys that he couldn't.

Juki sighed. The next words out of his mouth would tear his heart. And the only fix would be the return of Miki. "Then I don't see any big reason not to let you go." He wanted to chain her to the ground. But he knew that wouldn't be right. He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. But he would hold them back until she was in the air flying away.

Miki could see how hard it was for her father to say that. She hugged him again. I'll miss you Papa." She said. She knew how hard that was for him. How hard it would be for him to watch her leave. How hard it would be for him to tell mama. But this was her chance to see the world. Or at least some of it.

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetie." Juki replied. His stomach was forming a million knots as he spoke.

Then they separated. "And I hope you find what you are looking for." He looked at the penguin. "And to you. I hope you retrieve your friends."

Skipper gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you. I'll keep her safe. She'll be back."

Juki smiled, still trying to keep his tears back. "My blessings are with you always Miki." He said.

She smiled at him. He wasn't a bad man. Just a bit too over protective. But she would really miss him. And started wishing that this journey wouldn't last too long. Long. But not overly long. "I love you too Papa." She said. She knew that's what he wanted to say.

He smiled at her. "Now go. Before I change my mind." He didn't want to change his mind. She deserved to go on this adventure.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." She said happily. She hoped she would. While she knew the journey would be new and amazing and beautiful, and fun, she would have a certain longing for her home. Because yes it was boring. But it was where she belonged.

Skipper saw the look on her face. She looked like she would miss it here. And he wanted to make sure she really truly wanted to come with him. "Are you sure you want to come? You could always stay here. It's up to you." He said calmly. Sure it would be better with company. But if Miki wanted to stay with her flock than he would have to deal with it. He would get over it. If she wanted to stay here then he could just swim off towards Florida by himself. He really wouldn't care.

"No, you go. And have fun. Just don't get yourself killed." Juki said.

"Ok Papa." Miki laughed. "Bye Papa." She said. Half of her didn't want to leave. But the other half that told her this was a once in a life time opportunity won.

"Bye baby." Juki replied.

Then she leaped into the air and started towards the end of the island.

"Now don't you ever wish you could do that?" Juki asked.

"No. Not anymore. You may be able to fly through the air. But I fly through the sea." Skipper replied.

They were both watching her.

Skipper looked at Juki. And he did the same.

"She'll be safe, Juki." He said. "You have my word"

"Yes, well. I would hope so. Just… Don't keep her too long. I need her back. Here. Where she belongs." Juki said. He didn't want Miki to sound like she was his. Not a possession. She was his. But she was free to make her own choices.

"I'll try not to." Skipper replied. He could hear it in his voice. Juki was worried. Sickened. And he should be. He had every right to be. Skipper made it his top priority to keep her safe. The second one would be locating the guys. They could handle themselves. For the tie being. She had a parent worrying about her, they didn't. and they weren't stupid. They would find help. He wasn't very worried about them.

Then he left towards the edge of the island.

And Juki let the water behind his eyes flow out. He let them fill his eyes, flow down his feathers, and crack his heart. Now his angel's life rested on the shoulders of a penguin. And he hoped that penguin stayed true to his word.

Skipper met Miki by the shore of the island. She was looking out on the sea. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Skipper asked one more time. Miki needed to make her final decision.

Miki thought for a moment. She wouldn't be seeing this shore for a while. She wouldn't be seeing her father for a while. She wouldn't see the lighthouse and its light for a while. She wouldn't be here for a while. She wouldn't feel the safety of her flock for a while. Was she really ready to do that?

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I think I am." She replied.

"We go when you're ready." Skipper said. The sooner the better. But if she wanted to take in a last bit of island safety, than he wasn't going to stop her.

Miki wanted to remember the island. This was her favorite one. And she would miss it. But she was going. That she was sure of.

"Ok" she said after a few minutes. "I'm ready to go."

"Then lets go." Skipper said.

"Wait. How am I going to follow you?" Miki asked. She had to be able to see him. He was the leader one. He knew where they were going.

"I'll swim close to the surface. Just follow my shadow." Skipper replied. He wanted to get going. He had friends to find.

"Ok then. Off we go." Miki said. She was a little nervous about leaving the floock. But she needed to know what was out there.

"Let's go." Skipper replied.

They walked down one of the beached. Skipper jumped into the water and Miki Jumped into the air. Not before turning around and waking her father a last goodbye. He waved back. Then she was up in the air.

Skipper stayed true to his word. Miki could see his shadow in the water and was able to follow it with ease.

Juki watched his daughter fly into the horizon. Now he had to tell Duli. Now he had to go get his tail feathers beaten. Cause she wasn't going to be happy.

Skipper wasn't so sure about having Miki come with him. But he would have to think more about that later. He had to focus on staying up toward the surface of the water. He was a deep swimmer. So if he let his mind wonder he would start descending. And Miki needed his shadow, so he couldn't do that.

Miki was already starting to miss her father. But she had a feeling he wanted this. He didn't want to let her go. But he wanted her to follow her heart. And she was happy that he did. It calmed her heart to know that he let her go by his own will.

Now she was off on an adventure. And she couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's taking a while to update my stories. I'm having trouble finding motivations. Ideas and such. But I think it's coming back. Or I hope so. Well anyway here is the next chapter for you to read. And love. Hopefully. **_

He had expected some sort of feeling. A tingling feeling or pain, something. Something that would make him scream and burn and disintegrate. Something that would terrify him and cause him excruciating pain. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the feeling. But it never came. What came was an assault of sound. Feet walking and horns honking, children whining, babies crying, talking, laughing, and screaming happily. It went from being quiet and nighttime, to noisy, and evening. When he closed his eyes to await his pending doom, it was night, he saw black when he closed his eyes. No sunlight was going through his eyelids like it was now. He didn't see black anymore. Instead he saw a gray color. The sunlight was shining through his eyelids. There was actually sunlight. He was in a different place!

When he opened his eyes he wanted to scream. There were people all around him. Everywhere. They were walking to a fro, not even noticing he was there. They were carrying things. Bags, children pets, books, many things. His ears hadn't lied to him. There were cars driving and groups of kids laughing and talking. There were kids running around, some were attached to child leashes. There were strollers with babies in them, who reached out towards Private when they passed by. He backed away taken back by where he was. He was at a cross section. That's why there were so many people. They were walking across the street. Some of them almost stepped on him. He had to get away. Off the streets and hide somewhere.

Or he'd be killed. He would either get stepped on or run over.

But where did all these people come from? _Don't think. Act!_ Private jumped at the sound of that. It was in his head, but it sounded so real. It was Skippers voice. Don't think act.

But why did he think of Skippers voice now? And why of all phrases that one? He would expect something more comforting than that to pop into his head. He didn't understand why he remembered that saying first of all the things Skipper's ever said to him. A few seconds later he found out.

He realized that there weren't any people around him anymore. They all crossed the walkway already. The only thing he heard was car engines, and horns. Honking horns, and they were getting louder. Private looked up to see a wall of cars coming his way, and fast. Now he understood. Don't think, act!

He ran forward, over the white dashes that marked the cross road. He ran onto the sidewalk and continued forward into an alleyway and ran into a fence. He turned around and sat down against the white wood of the fence, catching his breath and calming down. That was a rude awakening. He expected pain, not a near death experience. He could've sworn he felt the air of a car as he ran onto the sidewalk. That was scary, very scary. He had to be more careful, so he could live to figure out what had just happened. Before he was almost ran over.

He looked around the alleyway .It wasn't really an alleyway, or it wasn't like the ones in Manhattan. It was just an empty space between two houses, or apartments, or stores, whatever they were. He looked up. He wasn't in a city anymore. Maybe a close knit community, bit not a city. There were little buildings across the street. They were all brown or white and had little design on them. They looked a little old, not ancient, but near the top of the building paint was pealing. It wasn't very noticeable at a first glance.

Behind the little buildings were bigger ones. They looked far away, like they were miles away. The buildings made the skyline uneven and jagged. It looked like a replica of NYC. He knew it wasn't though. New York was different. It had a different feel to it. He felt out of place. He wasn't in New York.

He sat and thought. He needed to get his thoughts together, because right now he was freaking out. His breathing hadn't calmed down at all. Anything could happen now. He was on his own now. Skipper wasn't going to help him or give him advice or save him from danger. He had to do all of that himself. And he didn't know if he could do it. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't ready to do this, he wasn't ready to be on his own. He had beat the most gruesome beast in the concrete jungle. He was a first class private now. But somehow, where he was right now, he didn't feel like it. He felt scared and confused and alone, terribly alone. He couldn't find his friends on his own. He wasn't street smart or brave or tough. He wasn't strong, he didn't know…anything. The only streets he knew how to navigate were the cities. New York Cities. But here, in this unknown area? He didn't know where to go or what to do. He was lost. Anything could happen now. He could die here, wherever here was. He wanted to go home, to be sleeping in bed. He wanted Skipper or Kowalski or even Rico, someone who could help him. So he wouldn't be so alone. So he wouldn't be so lost. So scared. He wasn't clever like Skipper or smart like Kowalski, or thoughtless like Rico. Well Rico wasn't thoughtless. He just didn't always think before he acted. And Private needed that. He was too afraid of what he might see that he couldn't move. If he moved someone would see him. He didn't want anyone to see him. The people on the crosswalk didn't take notice to him because they needed to get across the street. But anyone who was just walking along would notice him. And then they would pick him up and take him to the pound. Private hadn't heard many good things about the pound. It was dark and damp and they caged you all day every day until someone came and took you home. Who would want a penguin? No one. And even if someone did want him, how could he trust that they'd love him or at least be kind to him? Like His friends did. Like Skipper and Kowalski and Rico and the lemurs and Marlene did. How could he be sure?

He wanted to go home, where his friends were. Where he was safe and not lost, where he was loved and not alone. Where he wasn't so scared. Where he was protected.

He sat there as night fell. Drowning. Drowning in pictures and phrases and conversations that he and his friends had. Skippers smug smile, and Kowalski's unneeded information, Rico's wildness and Morts happiness, Marlene's soft smiles, and Julians arguments with Skipper. Skippers words. His encouragement. Kowalski's inventions. Rico's weapons. His explosives and his favorite chainsaw. Playing chess with Skipper, Playing cards with Him Kowalski and Rico. Successful missions. Places they wound up, all the laughs they had. Every good memory he had, of his friends, to calm himself. To remember that they were still there. They were alive and he was going to see him again. Because as he sat there and as the Oranges, pinks and purples of evening sky turned into darkness, he really missed them. Not because he needed them. Not because he was scared or lost or confused. Because of who they were. He just missed being around them. They made him smile and laugh and taught him new things, showed him knew sights, things that he would've never done on his own. He missed their voices, their real voices. Not the ones that played in his memories. The ones they spoke, that were real and there. The voices that were right in front of him.

That's where their voices should be. Right in front of him. But they weren't. Instead they were miles and miles away, investigating, finding things, ways to get home. Because they were brave enough to wonder. To explore and find out where they were. To find help and make a plan. To figure things out.

Now it was his turn. Private knew he had to find out where he was. He had to find out how to get back to New York. That had to be where everyone was heading, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper. He had to go and figure things out. Because he knew that wherever they were, they were trying to get home. Trying to prove Blowhole wrong. Prove that they would reunite.

That's what gave him the last push he needed. With the memories still fresh in his mind, and the thought that his friends were looking for a way home, Private got up and walked out of the alley. He was going to find his way. He was going to find them, and they were going to find him. He was going to see them again. He was sure of it. Because he knew they were alive, and they were searching. Searching and exploring, and wondering around. And he knew that it was time for him to do the same.

He walked down the sidewalk, not knowing…anything really. He didn't know where he was, what road he was taking, what direction he was headed, or what he would find. And he was scared. Scared, and lost, and alone. But he had to move on. So he remembered sayings, most were from Skipper. It was like rewinding a tape to the part you want to see and skipping over the rest. He rewound his memory until he found what he was looking for, and he put that memory on repeat. So it played over and over in his mind, giving him courage, and the strength he needed to move forward.

_Don't think, act. Never leave a man behind. Never swim alone. Don't think of you, think of the ones who need you. Your mission is to return, safely. Your mission is to return, safely. Your mission is to return._

Private stopped. He had been walking for a while now. But when he remembered that phrase, he couldn't walk anymore. Skipper had told him that. _Your mission is to return._ Skipper had said it through a walkie-talkie. They were in the Amazon rain forest on a rescue mission. Rico was kidnapped by a strange man named Gankildu. He wanted to use Rico's ability to swallow things and then cough them up at a later date, for evil. Private's job was to find Rico while Kowalski disarmed all security and surveillance systems, and Skipper distracted Gankildu. Private had been nervous about it. It was the first time he had gotten such an important job. He wasn't sure he could do it. Rico's life was at stake. If he messed up…bye-bye Rico. That was when Skipper told him not to think about anything but breathing, and finding Rico. Skipper had told Private that he wouldn't mess up. And he didn't. Until Rico was free. Then he messed up. But he was the one who was in danger of death. He ran into a circuit board. It sparked, but did nothing. Not at first. Private didn't want to cause more damage so he went a different way. But he soon found himself surrounded by red, hot, fiery flames. That was when Skipper said it. And it stuck with Private for many weeks following that mission. It was what kept him awake when he wanted to pass out from the smoke in his lungs. "Your mission is to return" Skipper had said. His voice sounded broken, cracked. He was worried. Terribly so, because Private was stuck in a flaming house of death. And Skipper knew that he couldn't get in. Private was on his own. "Return safely." Skipper added, worried.

Private remembered it so clearly. Not the flames or the heat. He didn't clearly remember how scared he was, but he remembered how scared _Skipper_ was. How worried Skipper was. He remembered how cracked Skippers voice was, how sad it seemed. Even now, it still had the same effect. Skip all other sayings and phrases. If he could remember that one, just that one sentence, and the way Skipper said it. And why he said it that way…then Private knew he could succeed. Because just like he had done in that fiery house of death, he would find a way out of this. He would find a way out, a way back to his friends. The people who cared about him. Because, even though they might not be thinking it right now, Private knew that they were worried about him. The same way Skipper's voice was worried, cracked with concern. He knew, because he was worried about them. They were better off than he was. But they weren't safer. And that bothered Private.

He started walking again, remembering that they were still alive, and putting Skippers wrds on repeat in his mind. But he didn't get far.

A little girl stepped in front of him.

Private jumped startled. He was frozen with fear. He should've waited a little longer. Thought things through. But what was there to think through? He knew there were dangers, he knew there were risks, he knew he was on his own, he knew he had to get some form of help. There was nothing else to think through. A flash of bars and cement cages ran through Privates head. He looked the little girl up and down,from her feet to her head. She seemed like a nice little girl. Maybe he was over reacting.

She was wearing black Sunday shoes that reflected the moon almost perfectly. She was also wearing black tights and a red skirt. The skirt was very pretty with thousands of ruffles all over it. She had a leopard patterned, light jacket on and a brown fuzzy hat. She was looking down at Private with big brown, innocent eyes. She smiled at him. Then she looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Daddyy! I want it!" her voice was that of a spoiled brat, whinny and demanding.

Private's eyes grew wide. She wanted it? Was he it? Did she want to take him home with her? No, he couldn't. He had to find out where he was and how to find his friends. Where they were and what he needed to do to get to them. He couldn't play with children. As much as he liked them and how cute they were, he just didn't have time.

"What do you want dear?" A tall man asked walking up behind the little girls. He must've been the father. He wore a long brown coat that nearly touched the ground. He had black leather gloves on and black shoes that matched his daughters. He was also wearing a black top hat. He looked down at Private. "That? You want that?" He asked surprised.

The little girl crossed her arms. "Yes! I want him. He is to come home with me and be my new best friend." She said with authority.

"Fine sweety. You can have him. Just make sure Fluffy, butch, and Killer don't get to him like the others." The father warned.

"EEEEE" The little girl squeaked happily, bending down and scooping Private up into her arms.

_Fluffy? Butch? Killer?_ Private thought fearfully. Why couldn't they get to him? What were they? _No. this can't happen. I have to get free. I have to find them. I don't want to meet Butch or Killer. Fluffy sounds nice though. But I have to get away._ He tried to get lose and run away, but the little girls grasp was too strong. There was no way he was going to break free.

_Your mission is to return, safely. Your mission is to return._

Private would find his way out of this. For his friends, his family. A major setback was all this was. Yeah. And he would have to get passed it. How was another question all together. But it was just a little girl. How hard could it be to get passed her?


	7. Night worries

_**I finally made it back to Kowalski. I have to say I didn't think it would take so long. But anyway. Last time Kowalski was rudely chased by cops into a Marsh in Tampa Bay Florida after a whack job screamed that he was going to kill everyone. He swam to what he thought was woodland and it was true. He found woods, where he was surprised and befriended by Mike and his clan of Woolly Monkeys. Woolly Monkey in case you were wondering are darker brown colored monkeys, their fur tends to get darker near their ankles and wrists and stays that color for their feet and hands. Their stomachs can be darker brown too and the inside part of their face (eyes nose and mouth) are also the darker brown. The rest of them are the lighter brown. They also have a fat soft looking tail that is half of their entire body length. Just so you know what Kowalski left off with. **_

Kowalski was sitting with Mike in a small room of Mike's tree house. He and the other woolly monkeys of the woolly tribe lived in huts built in and around the trees, high above the woodland floor. Mike's hut was the largest one. His family was the head of the group, the rulers you could say. But Mike liked to hide away sometimes. So he built his own little hut, a very small house popping out of the tallest tree in the woodlands. That is where they were, in Mike's secret hideaway. Only Mike, and now Kowalski, knew about it.

Kowalski was standing near the single window, looking out. The window stretched across half of the wall in a semi-circle. He could see the entire woodland and the whole marsh from that window. You could also see the lights from the Tampa bay on the horizon. He hadn't realized how big the marsh was. It was beautiful too. Not the flower beautiful, or dress beautiful. Nature beautiful, nice, calm. He had been so afraid and focused on getting away from the human population that he didn't have time to really see the beauty in the marsh. The woodland gave off a certain calmness and beauty that Kowalski couldn't quite understand. It was dark out. The only thing that lit up the marsh and woodlands was the bright moon. There were clear skies tonight. All the stars were out and shining like a billion diamonds dotting the black, night sky.

He didn't really know who Mike was, or if he could really trust this monkey. But he felt completely calm. Standing at the window, looking out at the woodland and marsh, he wasn't really concerned with Mike, or where he was, or anything science related. All he could think about was Skipper, Rico, and Private.

After he had finally calmed down and climbed up to Mike's secret tree house, he realized that Blowhole wasn't stupid enough to pause between transporting them. He didn't know who went after him, but Kowalski knew that there were currently no penguins in the Central Park Zoo. He was worried about them. Even Skipper. Kowalski was worried about Rico the most though. Rico needed a strong hand to keep him under control. To stop Rico from returning to the wild uncontrolled maniac that he and Skipper had found and fixed. He was worried that Rico would get himself killed. He would die if any one of them died. He was worried about Private. Private wasn't good with being lost and alone. He wasn't ready to be. Kowalski worried that Private would get sucked up into a situation that he couldn't handle. He was afraid that someone would kidnap him and use him as a slave of some sort. That was a terrible thought. He tried to push it away. He wasn't very worried about Skipper. He just hoped Skipper wouldn't get himself killed. He didn't put up with a lot of things, so he'd be ok with being taunted or made fun of, or kidnapped, he could easily fight his way out. And once you get passed the paranoid rough surface, Skipper was caring and protective. Like a big brother.

He stared out of the window unemotionally, deep in thought. He didn't want to look overwhelmed. He wasn't really. Just worried. He didn't want to tell Mike too much yet. He told mike that he had been separated from his friends and needed to get back to them. He admitted that he didn't know where to start and would probably need someplace to stay tonight.

Mike explained that there were hidden tribes of tigers and jaguars living in the woodlands. They hunted at night to stay hidden, so the humans would never find out about their existence. They knew that if the humans ever found out they would send in hunters to eliminate them. Many humans still didn't understand the fragile balance of ecosystems. It was sad but true. Some humans understood. They were the ones who established which species were endangered and which needed to be protected. He explained that the tree huts that the Woolly tribe lived in were high enough in the trees that the lower branches of the trees hid them, no one knew that they were there. Mike told Kowalski why he built this hut. He wanted a place where he could be by himself. And he wanted to look out over the marsh and the woodlands.

"You really miss them." Mike stated walking up next to Kowalski.

"Yes," Kowalski sighed. He did miss them. Terribly. And the more he thought about them, the more heart sick he became.

"Why?" Mike asked sincerely.

Kowalski could tell that Mike was curious, but didn't want to sound rude. He looked at Mike and smiled lightly. "Because they were my best friends," He looked back out on the marsh, "They were more than that. Brothers. They were always there. Always. And they cared. They were unique, had different ways of doing things. Different ways of showing emotions. They were each different. Skipper could be a real hard case, Private was always kind, sometimes too much to fit the situation, Rico… he was wild. Not crazy, just very different. All of them are loyal friends. They were with and against me at the same time. Truthfully, they're the best friends I've ever had," Kowalski explained calmly. He missed them. Everything about them. Their smiles, attitudes, actions, voices, everything.

Mike followed Kowalski's glance and looked out at the marsh as well. "Wow," he said in awe, "They sound like amazing friends. Some people want exciting friends, adventure. They forget about everything else. But you. You found the most perfect friends. Loyal, caring, friendly. I can see why you miss them so," Mike said calmly.

"Yeah. They are good friends," Kowalski looked down and walked over to the table. It was a small table with only two chairs. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked down at the edge of the table.

Mike walked over to the table and took a seat in the other chair. "What's the matter mate?" He asked.

"I don't think I ever really treated right. I mean I respected them and was loyal to them and learned to understand them. I just don't think I acted with the same brother-like attitude."

"Well… did you have fun with them? Did you show concern for them?"

Kowalski thought for a moment. "I think so," he replied.

"Then they know you care," Mike reassured.

"Yeah," Kowalski said solemnly. He was really starting to miss them. More than words could describe. It was like his heart was slowly breaking and tearing away. He knew then that he had to find them. No matter what. He had to prove Blowhole wrong. They would reunite. Kowalski was sure of it. "

"You are saddened by the thought of them," Mike stated. "Stop thinking about them, you'll see them again."

"I don't know that. And neither do you. Unless you can tell the future," Kowalski replied calmly. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about them until he saw them again.

Mike laughed. "I can't tell the future mate," He laughed. "It's just good for the heart to think that you'll see them again. It's not healthy to worry about them all the time. I know it's hard not to worry. But I think from time to time you should try," He advised.

Kowalski sighed. "I guess I should." That would be very hard for him.

Mike nodded. "I'll let you sleep here tonight mate. You need to get some rest," Mike said getting up. "This hut is made of a soft wood. You will fall asleep fast if you lay down on it. It's comfortable too."

"Thank you," Kowalski replied calmly.

"I will see you tomorrow Kowalski," Mike said calmly. He then left leaving Kowalski alone in the hut.

Kowalski didn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't get him mind off of them. Mike was right, the wood was soft and comfortable. Kowalski didn't lay down on it much though. Most of his night was spent at the window. He dragged the chair over and sat. He wondered what they were doing. If they were ok, or if they were in danger. He wondered where they were and if they were alone or like him, in company tonight. His worries almost brought him to tears. He wanted to find them. He didn't want to find out that they were dead. He didn't like not having any clue as to where they were. He didn't know if they were ok or if they were safe, or if they were sleeping in mud with raining pouring down on them, or if they were trudging through endless white alone, or if they were scared. And it was killing him. He didn't care about himself anymore. Everything he did would be to find them. To see them alive and well again. Any selfish action would be to see them again and nothing else.

He had been away from them for a day. One day. Yet he felt as if he hadn't seen their faces in months. He could almost feel the cracks spreading like a web on his heart. He hadn't felt so worried and homesick and heart sick in a very, very long time. He didn't miss it.

But he did miss them. More than anyone would ever know.


	8. the foxes

_**I am going to write Rico's dialogue in English so everyone understands. The characters in the story won't though. Well not all of them anyway.**_

He woke up in a cave. A warm cave. He wasn't surrounded by snow anymore but instead by darkness. He saw the mouth of the cave illuminated by the moon, it's icy mouth reflecting the moons glow like a mirror shooting it back up into the sky as if it were a giant spotlight. Further out from the mouth of the cave was a fire, small like a campfire but with the warmth of a thousand for he could feel it's warmth from where he sat. When his ears adjusted he could hear panting. Panting of some dog or beast he could yet not see. Whatever the beast, it had saved him. Or so it seemed to him. In this desolate land of only snow, and scattered trees, and hunters, there was but one who had to have a heart. Maybe more perhaps. Sure if they hadn't eaten him yet they were safe to approach right?

Rico stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. As soon as he was in sight eight fox heads looked his way. He felt on the spot, like he should say something. But what could he say? He could say nothing that they would understand. If they even spoke at all. Rico looked at all the faces that stared at him. So many colors in such a cold place. One was very red-ish brown, he didn't look very happy at all. He stared at Rico with brown eyes filled hatred and disgust. Another diverted her look towards him as she licked her front paw. She was dark brown and looked very friendly. Another was light brown, he looked scared and defeated. He didn't look at Rico straight but rather from the corner of his green eyes as if he thought that if he looked straight at the stranger an evil fate would fall upon him. There was another who smiled peacefully at him with deep blue eyes and whose fur was of many colors. Three different shades of brown, white, and black. He sat with his tail wrapped around his legs. What a tail he had, long and white with patches of brown and black. Still another fox smiled at Rico with a playful grin, his fur the oddest of all. It looked like browns and reds mixed together with patches of…purple? He had a black tail that was very rigid at its end. His eyes a light blue. There was one who was two shades of brown and sat peacefully by the fire. She gave Rico a gentle smile and had very welcoming eyes of a soft grey. There was another fox with bright colors. She looked as though she had been touched by magic. Her fur was yellow, and stardust, and orange, brown, and red-ish brown, her ears black, and her tail a brilliant white. Her eyes, purple in color, gave a gentle warmth as she gave Rico a welcoming smile. There was a grey fox, grey like the smoke from a chimney. He had grey-green eyes and kept glancing over his shoulder at the vast white behind him.

"Hi," boomed a voice right beside him.

Rico yelped starltled fell down. He looked up at a brilliant white fox with light worried green eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you like that." She sat down on her two back paws. "You were pretty frozen back there, are you alright?" She asked sweetly.

Rico didn't answer, he didn't know what to say. He stayed on his butt staring up at the white fox who was no taller than Kowalski had to be. Kowalski. Rico missed him. especially since he couldn't speak and no one would understand him.

"My name's Snowfire, but you call me Snow. Or Snofie, but that's what by brother calls me. Dexter, he's over there," She said pointing towards the grey fox. "We're not gonna eat you or anything. We eat rabbits a the occasional bird. But we won't eat you."

"D-do y-you th-think h-he's gonna eat us?" the frightened fox asked fearfully.

Snowfire got up and trotted over to him. "Don't worry Jasper, we won't let you get hurt," She said confidently.

"Yeah Jasp," said the fox with the purple patches, "he won't get the chance. We'll get him first."

"Steve," Snowfire scolded, "You're going to scare him,"

"Who?" Steve asked confused. "Japs?"

"No," she padded back over to Rico. "Him," She said pointing at Rico.

The fox with the long white tail walked over to Rico. He sniffed a few times and sat down. "What your name son?" He asked calmly.

Everything went silent. Rico looked around a few times and cleared his throat. "Rico," he said in his cracked voice.

"Rico?" the white tailed fox repeated confused. "What kind of name is that?"

"Now Teeco," the one who looked to be touched by magic said, "be nice." She walked over and sat next to Teeco.

"Yes star dear," Teeco replied.

"Now what brings you up north? You fellows are usually southbound creatures no?" Star asked.

"Well, I guess so," Rico replied. He flinched afterwards. He had momentarily forgotten that he couldn't talk right. They wouldn't understand him at all. They would probably think he was a freak. Of something like that. He didn't like thinking about it. He didn't like thinking so much as it was. He wanted to go back to the zoo where he didn't have to think so much.

"Hey!" Steve shouted, "He talks like Ashly!"

Ashly? Who's Ashly? Rico had no clue, but whoever it was she had a talking problem like he did.

"H-he d-does," Jasper agreed.

"What happened?" The fox with two shades of brown asked kindly. "I'm Cloe by the way."

Rico pointed to the scar on his beak. He did particularly like the scar being there. Sometimes he wished the scar would just go away so he could forget the events that led to the loss of his normal voice.

"Oh, were you attacked by something?" Snowfire asked curiously.

Rico nodded.

"That's what happened to Ash. Stupid wolves," Cloe growled.

Rico had a feeling that she was growling at the wolves and not him so he didn't mind it.

"W-w-w-wolves!" Jasper shouted terrified jumping up like he was about to run.

"Don't worry there are no wolves around right now," Steve said, walking over to Jasper and wrapping a paw around the frightened fox.

Everyone watched Jasper for a few seconds. Snowfire finally looked back at Rico and asked, "So where're ya from?"

Rico pulled himself away from Jasper and looked up at Snowfire. "Ney work," he craoked.

"New York?" Snowfire asked excitedly. "New York is in the main land. You from the city?"

"Yup," Rico replied.

"I've always wanted to go to the states!" Snowfire said jumping up and pacing around excitedly.

Star smiled at Snowfires excitement. She watched her daughter for a few minutes before turning back to Rico. "What brings you up so far North?" She asked.

Rico thought for an excuse. He couldn't tell them that an evil dolphin created a transport device that split him and his comrades apart. He didn't even fully believe it himself. He had to come up with something. And more than that he had to find them. His friends. That's it his friends! "I'm looking for my friends," he said.

"Oh my," Star responded. "what happened to them?" she asked concerned.

Rico thought for a minute. He didn't know. They were transported too probably. "I don't know," he said. "One day here next day gone." He dropped his head. He missed them. He missed them a lot. He wondered if they were still ok or if they were hurt or… dead.

"Did they run away perhaps?" Teeco suggested.

"Na-ah," Rico replied hastily. "They wouldn't do that," he explained. He knew they didn't but then he wondered… would they?

"I see," Teeco said thinking. "Did someone take them maybe?"

Snowfire walked back over. "Take them? Why would someone do that?" she asked confused.

Rico sighed. "Well we're not exactly a very likable group," he explained.

"Why not?" Star asked concerned.

"Because we fix things and people don't always like that," He replied.

"Oh I see," Snowfire said. "People don't always like your help but you do it anyway because you need to. You're the good guys that no one wants," she said as she rolled over and scratched her back against the ground.

"Yup," Rico sighed. It was true, no one really wanted their help. Well not all the time anyway. Especially people who didn't know them. But that was ok. Help was help wanted or not.

"So how are you going to find your friends?" Teeco asked.

Rico shrugged. He didn't know. He wished he knew, but he didn't. he would wait for the sun to rise and figure out which way was south, he would start in that direction.

"Well…" Snowfire said trying to figure out what to say. "I know! I could help you!" she said happily. "Yeah, I could help you find your friends."

"Now Snowfire," Star started calmly but with authority, "You know how we feel about you going outside the pack."

"But mo-om," Snowfire whined, "I've always wanted to go south. I mean what's here in Alaska?"

"Family is here," Star countered forcefully.

"But… I want to see more than white snow and a few trees here and there. I mean sure it's fun but…," She sighed. "I want to see more. I want to go to New York and see what a city is really like."

"Not alone," Teeco objected.

"Then I'll take… Cloe!" Snowfire replied.

"Sorry girl," Cloe said, "I ain't going south.

"Oh… well then… Steve," Snowfire said hopefully.

"Got wolves to watch for," Steve replied.

"Ash?" Snowfire offered.

The dark brown fox shook her head.

"Rod-"

"Not in your lifetime," The red-ish brown fox spat.

Snowfire sighed deflated, "Jasper?" She said unenthusiastically.

Jasper looked up. "S-south?" he asked quietly. "B-but i-isn't that d-d-dangerous?"

Snowfire sunk into the snow. It was hopeless no one was going so she couldn't go. That wasn't fair.

"Sorry dear," star started.

"I guess…," Jasper trailed off.

Star looked towards her fearful son.

Jasper sunk down a little at his mother's gaze. "I mean…" he trailed off again, too afraid to finish his sentence.

Steve sat up straight next to his brother. "Do you want to go with Snofie?" he asked shocked that his scared little brother would want such a thing.

Japer didn't answer at first. Everything was silent. The only thing to be heard was the crackling of the fire in front of them. "Maybe…" He finally said.

"Jasp are you sure?" Cloe asked carefully. "It could get dangerous."

"I-I don't know… maybe it won't be too bad," Jasper shrugged.

Snowfire perked up.

"I mean i-if Snow really wants to go… I guess… i… could go… with her," Jasper replied hesitantly.

"Jasper are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Teeco asked his son seriously.

Jasper looked down. "Y-yes," he replied shyly.

Teeco sighed. "As long as you two stick together you may help this young lad find his friends."

"Yes!" Snowfire exclaimed happily. She jumped out of the snow. "Come on." She bolted forward only to be caught at the scruff of her neck by her mother.

Star pulled Snowfire back. "You look out for your brother understand?" She said sternly.

"Yes I promise," Snowfire replied quickly.

Jasper got up and walked over to his sister. "Y-you know w-what you're d-d-doing r-right?" he asked wearily.

"Don't worry Jasp," Snowfire said confidently, "Nothin'll happen to you as long as I'm around."

"O-ok then," Jasper took a deep breath. "W-we can go."

Rico couldn't make much sense of what just happened, but he followed the two foxes away towards Canada. He hoped he'd find a clue or something that would help him find Skipper or Kowalski or Private. He started to worry more and more about them.


End file.
